


A Wolf In No Clothing

by Whirlwind



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bets, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Wolf!Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: When Hope gets temporarily stuck in her wolf form, Landon looks after her for the evening. But when she unknowingly shifts back in the middle of the night, he’s in for a bit of surprise in the morning.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	A Wolf In No Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a conversation on Twitter with this amusing concept and got inspired to turn it into a fic.
> 
> Anyway, this was a blast to write so I hope you enjoy.

“Uh, Dr. Saltzman. I think we have a problem.”

Alaric tiredly looks up from his desk to find Landon standing before him, nervously wringing his hands together. He’s not sure how many more problems he can take right now, so he impatiently implores the young man with a look to continue.

Landon steps to the side and reveals a large white wolf sitting behind him that the headmaster easily recognizes.

“Why is Hope in wolf form?”

Landon looks back at her a moment before starting to explain the situation.

“Well... We were dealing with a monster situation, and Hope transformed to help fight the creature off. But now she can’t seem to turn back for some reason, and I'm not sure why.”

Alaric slides his chair back and moves from behind his desk to approach them and get a better look. As he comes closer to her, he notices a peculiar symbol imprinted on the side of Hope’s fur.

“That’s the reason.” He informs the boy, bringing his attention the mark near her back. “It’s a magic seal. A temporary measure to stop the user from accessing their powers. Since she got hit with it while in wolf form, she’s gonna have to wait for it to wear off before she can turn back. That usually takes about a day or so.”

"Usually?" Landon asks, concern creeping into his voice. He remembers the toll it had taken on Rafael when he'd been stuck in that form for too long, and he didn't want Hope to experience that. 

The older man gives a slight shrug. "I mean, I've never seen this _exact_ design before, but it should be no different than the others. I wouldn't worry, Hope will be fine."

Landon hums in understanding, but frowns as he shoots Hope a sympathetic look. He really hoped that the headmaster was right.

“To be on the safe side though, we’ll keep her locked in the werewolf transition space so she doesn’t accidentally hurt herself or any of the other students.”

Hope let’s a low growl in displeasure at the headmaster’s plan, making it clear she's not at all keen on the idea. Alaric heaves an exasperated sigh, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't exactly let you run around outside with a school full of students here, Hope. What if someone wanders into the woods and you get startled, letting your instincts get the better of you? You could hurt someone." He argues, and you can feel the tension in the room.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Landon offers, quick to defuse the escalating friction between them, and they both turn to look at him. "I spent all of last summer with Raf in wolf form, so I can totally handle this. I'll make sure she's safe."

“Fine." Dr. Saltzman concedes, turning his gaze to the phoenix. "But it'll probably be easier if we keep her inside. I’ll move Alyssa somewhere else for the night, Hope can stay in her room. Try to make sure things stay under control, alright? I'm counting on you Landon."

The boy quickly nods and Alaric begins making preparations to handle their current predicament.

Once Alyssa is cleared out, Hope and Landon head upstairs to Hope's room to retire. It’s pretty late, so luckily most of the other students were already asleep by now, meaning they didn't have to deal with any unwanted attention. Landon grabs the handle on the door and pushes it open, allowing her to easily enter.

She wastes no time, swiftly leaping up onto her bed and begins making herself comfortable amongst the covers. Landon can't help but chuckle a little at the sight, reminding him vaguely of a giant puppy. Granted, a puppy that could tear someone limb from limb if it really wanted to, but it was still kinda cute.

Landon glances about the room trying to figure out how to work the sleeping arrangements. He briefly eyes Alyssa's bed before immediately realizing how horrible of an idea that was. Knowing her temper, he certainly didn’t want to piss off the young witch by using her bed.

Exhaling a tired sigh, it appears the only option left is to sleep on the floor. He makes his way over to the closet and grabs an extra blanket off the shelf, returning to the space at the foot of Hope's bed to start setting up. But just as he's about to lay down, he hears Hope whine sadly and he turns around to look at her. Landon tips his head in confusion, watching her a moment as he tries understand what’s wrong. 

“Oh. You want me to lay with you?” He asks hesitantly, not sure if he's reading the situation right, and the wolf lets out another whine, lifting up her head as if to say yes.

Landon smiles in surprise. "Uh, okay. Yeah. Sure."

Hope stands up and moves over to the left, letting Landon take up his usual side of the bed. There's not exactly a lot of room, but they make it work. He slips underneath the covers while she lays on top of them, resting her head comfortably on his chest.

As he lays there, Landon finds he's not really sure what to do with his hands. He's not afraid she’ll bite him or anything, but he’s got some questions. Like, is it weird for him to pet her? Or is that okay? He makes a mental note to ask her later when this is all said and done.

Wanting his attention, Hope lifts up her head and nuzzles her cold, wet nose into his neck, causing him to squirm about in the bed. “Hope, stop! That tickles!” Landon laughs uncontrollably, which only makes her do it more.

Out of breath with laughter, she eventually grants him a reprieve to catch it properly. As his body relaxes and things calm down, the concern sneaks back into his chest.

"Everything's gonna be okay." He whispers reassuringly, hand stroking her head. He's not really sure if she worried like he is about this, but if she is, he wants Hope to know he's here for her. No matter what.

She licks his cheek, as if to thank him before nestling her head back into his chest and shutting her eyes. Landon follows her lead and allows sleep to overtake them both.

* * *

The morning sun slips through the curtains, the light causing Landon to sluggishly stir awake. He slowly opens his heavy lids, letting his mind slowly remember everything that transpired yesterday. He turns to check on Hope, expecting to see the large white wolf sprawled out on the bed, but instead he finds a _very_ naked Hope Mikaelson draped over him.

The sight wakes him up faster than any coffee in the world ever could and his face turns beat red. It was clear the magic seal had worn off, allowing her to naturally shift back, but he really hadn't expected it to happen like this. His eyes shoot up to stare at the ceiling above him, trying to calm down his racing heart.

Sure it's a sight he'd love to see, but not like this. It felt wrong. Yes they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but they hadn't gotten to this point yet, and he owed it to decency to let it happen when _she_ wanted it to. He would not take advantage of the situation and ogle her.

Landon tries to reach for the blankets in an effort to cover her up, careful not to accidentally grab anything he shouldn't in the process. But a quick glance downward reveals it only comes far enough over to cover her right foot, which really isn’t the point here.

"Seriously?" He mutters to himself. Why did this situation keep happening to him? This was the third time already.

He needed to do something fast though, just in case someone decided to come in and check on how things were going. Hope would be horrified if that happened.

Landon begins to clear his throat in an effort to get her attention, gradually getting a bit louder, but Hope barely even reacts to it. She's still out like a light. _'Come on, Hope. Work with me here.'_

He wriggles about, hoping the physical movement might wake her easier. Placing a hand over his eyes, he peers through his fingers to check. She moves a little bit this time, but still not enough to fully wake her up.

"Hope. Hooope." He whispers loudly, but to little avail. Landon exhales a sigh, trying one last ditch effort.

In a monotone voice, he says. “Hope, help. I’m in trouble.”

This finally earns him a small noise and he feels significant movement, leading him to believe that did the trick.

"Hope? You awake?"

"Yes." Hope replies, voice wary. "Why are your eyes covered?" She asks confused, memory still a little bit fuzzy at the moment.

Landon swallows nervously, not really sure how to break it to her. "Uh, well because your uh... your kinda uh... naked."

Hope glances down and everything comes back to her in an instant. She lets out a startled squeak before nicking the top blanket off the bed and wrapping it around herself.

Before either of them can say anything, the door swings open and an oblivious Lizzie barges in, not aware of any of the prior nights events.

“Hey, Hope? I need to borrow-”

The blonde stops short when she catches sight of Hope and Landon, knowing grin on her face.

“Nice going hobbit, look who finally found his way into the shire.”  


“Lizzie, get out!” A red faced and mortified Hope yells, pointing towards the door. 

The twin raises up her hands in a placating manner. “Jeez. Sorry. It was that bad, huh?”

Now it’s Landon’s turn to jump in. “Lizzie!”

“Fine. Fine. I’m going.” She announces as she makes her leave, shutting the door behind her.

Alone again, Hope and Landon exchange a shy look with one another. After a moment to reflect on everything, Hope’s lips begin to twitch in suppressed amusement. Landon follows suit until they both finally crack into a fit of laughter.

Wrapping the blankets tighter around her body, she sits down beside her boyfriend on the bed.

“You do know that Lizzie is probably out there right now telling everyone we had sex, right?”

Landon nods. “Oh, definitely.”

Hope let’s out an amused sigh as she leans back, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Well this has been an eventful 24 hours.”

Landon hums in agreement. Not that there was ever really a dull moment around here.

“Thank you though, for looking out for me last night, while I was stuck in my wolf form.”

Landon smiles, taking her hand in his. “Yeah. Of course.”

“Damn it!” Someone yells loudy from the hallway, interrupting the moment and causing Hope and Landon to turn to one another in utter confusion. Getting out of bed, they move closer to the door in order to hear better.

“Pay up!” Calls out another voice.

The other voice sighs. “All they had to do was wait one more week to do it and I would have won the whole bet.”

“Boo freakin hoo, now hand over the cash.”

Landon arches a brow, whispering to Hope, “Are people really betting on our sex lives? Who does that?” 

Hope scowls disdainfully as she recognizes one of the voices. “Alyssa Chang.”


End file.
